The Shadow Alchemist
by Luna696
Summary: A 12 year old girl named Rena finally revisits her home town in Central when she meets the Elric brothers and some old friends. A horrible past opens up and Edward will finally learn the true meaning of 'sacrifice'


Hiya people this my fanfic of fullmetal alchemist with an oc character pleaz enjoy and review-pleaz review

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BUT I DO OWN RENA! OC character duh peoplz who want to sue me!**

xXx

Chapter 1 Rena

It was late in the night, Rena's head lay on the window. It seemed that all she could hear was the rattling of the train as it moved along the tracks. She waited, the whistle shrieked through the air. Yes, it was all predictable. But she liked it that way. If it had been any other way, she wouldn't be able to stand it. Trains... so many memories.

Flash back

_"Mommy are we almost there yet," asked young Rena._

_"Almost, my Rena Chan," her mother said._

_"Rena Chan, when we arrive at the station your nanny is going to take you to our new house," her mother said with a soft but sweet voice._

_"Why aren't you taking me mommy?"_

_"I can't take you once we get there because I have to meet with a client right away."_

_"Oh, I forgot," little Rena started to laugh._

End flash back

The train had suddenly come to a stop, the jerk from the train had pulled Rena back in to consciousness. She grabbed her back pack and got off the train. She looked around, "This place...it looks just like before," Rena said in a depressed tone. Right when she was about to leave the station she heard someone yelling. She turned around to see what all the commotion was about. She saw a blond hair boy screaming at the top of his lungs. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT SHIMP, YOU HUMUNGOUS MUSLED FREAK!?!!" Rena then realized that the man, the blond hair boy was yelling at, it was Lieutenant Armstrong. Rena started to run to catch up to them. She then yelled,"Lieuetnant Armstrong!"

She ran up to him. Lieutenant Armstrong looked back and said,"Rena is that really you?"

He hugged her and said," It's so nice to see you; I haven't seen you since you were seven years old. How many years has it been?"

"I think it's been exactly five years,"Kairi said.

"How have you been since… you know?"

"I'm surviving," Rena said.

"Who is this girl lieutenant," the blond hair boy asked.

Then a women and a metal suit were walking toward them. Armstrong said to the women,"Hey liuetenint Hawkeye, do you remember little Rena?" Lieutenant Hawkeye, unaware that Rena was standing right next to Lieutenant Armstrong, said,"yeah,why?"

"Hello Riza," Rena said with a friendly smile. Riza was stunned she gave Rena a hug, but she didn't want to let go of her. Finally Riza let her go.

"When did you get here," Riza said.

"I just got off the train," Rena said

"WHO IS THIS GIRL," the blond hair boy said.

"Oh, please forgive me this is Rena Handa," Lieutenant Armstrong said.

"Rena this is Edward Elric, the "Fullmetal Alchemist"," Riza said.

"Hey don't forget me, I am Alphonse Elric, Edwards younger brother," Alphonse said.

"Seriously, Alphonse you could pass as Edwards' older brother considering how short he is," Rena said with a smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

"You of course Edward,"Kairi said.

"But, I have one important question. Alphonse who pinned your soul to this suit of armor."

"Huh, brother she... how does she...know," Alphonse said in a worried tone.

"I did it...it was the only way I could save Al," Edward said looking down at the floor.

"Human transmutation, I tried it myself once or twice...but that's a whole different story that I won't get in to," Rena said so calmly.

Silenced filled the atmosphere. Edward finally said," You tried Human transmutation, but...well...?"

"You want to know what I gave in return, I gave two innocent people, I killed them for my own selfish needs," Rena said with no emotion.

"How could you do such a thing...how could you kill innocent people for you own selfish wish..._your a monster_," Edward said

"That's enough Edward Elric!" lieutenant Armstrong said.

"But why…how could you kill people especially people who are innocent?!" Edward yelled.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M THE BAD ONE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOUR BROTHER AT LEAST I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING!!!" Rena yelled.

Everyone at the train station stared at them for a while and then returned to their own business. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

'_Why…why did you have to …die... ?'_ Rena thought. She forced the tears back when Riza asked, "Do you have some where to stay, why don't you stay with me?"

"I was just going to stay at a hotel but your place is better, thanks Riza!"

"Any thing for you." Riza said.

"Umm…I hate to spoil the moment but we are on official business." Armstrong said.

"What's the business?" Rena asked.

"Well we have to check out this town that's just been found and have to clear out all of the Chimeras." Armstrong said.

"Let me tag along _please Alex_," Rena said in her cutest sweetest voice.

"Yes, this is the chance to show us what you've passed the years Rena chan," Armstrong said proudly. Riza added, "Your right lats see what the _Shadow Alchemist_ can do!"

xXx

Well this officially makes this my first story so don't judge to harshly. Thanx for reading and I will try to update soon. Please feel free to ask questions if your like. Till later Bye-bye -


End file.
